


Like a Tomboy

by David_Berkowitz



Category: Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF
Genre: Alternative universe., F/M, No line of this story happened in real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21480775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Berkowitz/pseuds/David_Berkowitz
Summary: At the crossroads of life, I found a tomboy actress.
Relationships: Ellen Page/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Like a Tomboy

A seguinte história, como todas as minhas histórias, é uma fancition erótica cujos eventos são completamente inventados e não aconteceram na vida real. E não é um verdadeiro reflexo de pessoas, lugares, eventos, entrar nos outros.

Material inadequado para visualização com menos de 18 ou 21 anos de idade, de acordo com as leis do país em que você reside.

**********************************************************

Unsuitable material for viewing under 18 or 21 years of age, according to the laws of the country in which you reside.

**********************************************************

Each day upon waking I draw a scream, not a scream from an active man, but a scream of agony and loneliness.

My name is William, and walks to the age of 30, trail on the road of an existential crisis, where to live to wake up, get up, get ready, have breakfast, cross, work with indexes and charts, have lunch alone, drive alone, dinner alone and sleep alone.

A vicious circle of the Devil.

My only personal distractions were what saved me from my personal demons. I always had a good time accessing the internet to watch my personal preferences ranging from disco music and old school rap to movies of my choice. That preserved my sanity.

But my main personal fascination that made me feel more human was my fetish for tomboys. I always found them very attractive with their independence, strong personality, practiced sports and other jobs that only boys and men would do, as well as their acid and irreverent language.

I have always been attracted to tomboys, especially those that under layers of men's clothing hide well-shaped and attractive female bodies, the result of their athletic activities and their tomboy way of being. I've had two relationships in the past with two different and beautiful tomboys, it was exciting to spend every moment with each one of them. But by confronting strong personalities, I ended up breaking up with them, we ended up on friendly terms and around and around I contacted them on different occasions. Dating a strong-willed, tomboy-like woman eventually makes for a short-term relationship, this is the only downside to dating a tomboy, but it never went out. my respect and admiration for them.

My fetish for tomboys also applies to movies, whether they are actresses acting like tomboys or being tomboys themselves, and my favorite actress is both cases together, a perfectly talented and independent woman. I mean none other than Ellen Page, the perfect embodiment of a tomboy, at least for me.

I fell madly in love with Ellen since X-Men 3 as Shadowcat, and then I watched her movies and series, regardless of whether they were low or high budget. My favorites were X-Men 3, Juno, Inception, and Super. For in all of them she embodies her independent, athletic, purposeful, intelligent, creative, funny and friendly behavior. Sure, it would be fun and charming to have a relationship with Ellen Page, but of course, she's a renowned talent actress, not to mention that I don't think I'd like to be with a guy like me, an ordinary guy.

Or so I thought ...

It was a sunny day, with a mild temperature. I just got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After washing my face, I stared in the mirror, pointed my index finger at myself and said sharply:

"Fuck you, fuck your hopes, fuck your dreams, fuck your plans, and everything else life thought it would bring you. Now get out of here and I don't want to look at your ugly face again."

Almost all ordinary people would find it more of madness or eccentricity from an aimless person like me. But I didn't care what people think, this was my "shock therapy," just for myself. reality so as to get a better way, new airs to my lungs of my determination, thus diluting my morbidity.

As I made my routine of getting ready and eating my breakfast, I headed toward my car. Starting my journey, I began to hear "Hey Lover," from LL Cool J and Boyz2Men, allowing the song's instrument ability to guide my senses. fingers drummed the steering wheel in time to relieve my morning stress, and behold, in the distance, I saw a wonderful sight. Besides a large black SUV was an authentic tomboy, and so slow my car to admire this gift. to my senses.

Approaching quietly by the side of the SUV, I paid attention to the attractive tomboy and no joke, this woman is really beautiful. Even with a bald stature, her body is athletic and attractive, even with her men's clothes, a gray T-shirt that is covered in a red white and blue plaid shirt and wearing knee-length trousers in the model of a "hot pants." Thus allowing to look at his athletic legs, being more attractive with his pale and shiny skin like marble. And when the girl leaned over to look to the side, it showed, even more, the outline of her round, well-formed ass covered by her tomboy clothes. She was rounder and better done even by hiding her eyes under her dark glasses and a black cap that hides her dark hair in a short ponytail.

As my car passed the side of the SUV, the tomboy turned its head and looked toward me, and when I realized it, I looked into its eyes as it retained its dark glasses. lose myself in mere moments in those happy eyes As my car passed the side of the SUV, the tomboy turned its head and looked toward me, and when I realized it, I looked into its eyes as it retained its dark glasses. lose myself in mere moments in those happy eyes And as I passed her, I had the impression of seeing a simple smile on her face.

In the course of my work, I could think of nothing but that sexy tomboy in that SUV, my fetish returned with full force that I did not realize the loud clapping that sounded in my ear.

"Wake up, crazy! You're traveling where."

The clown was Daniel, my co-worker. Although he is a good friend, he loves acting like a fool, especially with me.

"You have nothing to do but toast my patience?" I said out loud.

"It's always funny to piss you off, William, it's never boring," returned Daniel.

"Until it pisses me off and you get worse."

"Whoa! Calm down stressed. Looks like I interrupted you on something important, and it wasn't the job you were doing more than usual."

I slapped Daniel's head. "You like to test the limits of others."

"I have seen that this is no joke," said Daniel. "So who is the girl?"

"And what makes you think there's a woman in my mind, Daniel?" I replied.

"When a guy is acting like you are now, he's interested in a woman and doesn't know how to approach it," Daniel added.

"Only if it's men like you, which I don't fit into this class."

"Ah, I already forgot that you are just a dreamer who likes to have tomboys in your mind and acts like an injured person almost all the time."

I got up from my chair furiously and advanced on Daniel. Daniel noticing my fury ran off. I tried to kick his ass, but he managed to escape.

"Get out of here, asshole!" I screamed so loud that everyone in the room heard.

Embarrassed, I returned to my desk rubbing my temples, not only for Daniel's playfulness but also for thinking there was something familiar about that sexy tomboy.

On the way home, I drove intently in the hope of finding the tombstone that wouldn't come out of my head. But I was not lucky, I didn't find it, and unnerved I returned to my house. Upon arriving in my room, I had a strange feeling, and almost unconsciously I accessed the internet to watch X Men 3 and in the course of the movie, an idea crossed my mind, especially watching Ellen Page's acting as Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat, and thinking out loud I said:

"It can't be, it's impossible."

Apart from the scenes with Ellen Page, I missed the whole movie, and in another episode of near unconsciousness, I watched Juno and paying more attention to the movie, the certainty began to lighten my mind, which was confirmed by watching Inception and Super. So my mind was clear as water.

"It was right in front of me, in front of me," I ended up babbling

The sexy woman with the attractive legs next to the black SUV was the one and only Ellen Grace Philpotts-Page. My embodiment of the perfect tomboy.

My heart almost jumped from my chest with the anxiety and amazement of finding my favorite actress near where I live. After watching my personal marathon, I ended up going to bed, getting up early to try to find her again.

It's been three days and three nights and no sign of the Canadian actress, surely her visit in the area must have been short-lived by her strenuous work schedule, actors and actresses have virtually no personal minute, life has never been a glamour, especially with the meanness, selfishness, and oppression of human beings.

I soon lost my hope of meeting her and was frustrated with myself for not being able to even exchange a word with Ellen, and again unnerved, I returned to my vicious cycle of the Devil and accepted the act of never seeing her in person again.

But life knows how to play tricks whenever it wants, for bad or for good...

On a sunny day, I prepared my exercise clothes and started out to keep fit, after all, I don't want to be an elderly man with a broken body. I ended up going to a professional running track in a public park stretching, push-ups, squats, and other exercises. During the practice of my exercises, I paid no attention to what was around me, but when I paused to take in more breath, I felt the same almost unconscious sensation familiar to me.

And look at the racetrack, I didn't believe it. A short woman running briskly with her dark hair flowing in the wind, her red horse-branded T-shirt and the words "Stallions" lightly sweat-drenched between her smaller but firm and beautiful breasts, her short yellow-contoured running shorts, showing off much more of her athletic and attractive legs. No matter how fast she ran, her face remained beautiful with its marble-pale skin contrasting with her brown eyes and his yellow forehead that sensually adorned his tomboy appearance.

I no longer had any doubt who the sportswoman was, it was really Ellen Page after three days gone, I finally find myself practicing, further shaping her attractive and strong body. And just when I find her, my mind ends up locking my body because I really didn't know how I could act in front of my muse.

Either that, or he was amazed to stare at her round, shapely ass that swung at his hips whenever he ran. It was an erotic version of seeing the personification of the sexy tomboy, simply a tomboy.

Suddenly, I came out of my reverie when I heard a deep voice from a woman saying:

"Can you hand me my towel, friend?"

Recovering my attention, I watched Ellen, who stopped running and was twenty feet away and extending her arm. I was beside a bench and on top of it were two towels and two bottles of water, one mine and the other, a white towel was from Ellen. Then grab her towel and handed it to her.

"Thanks, I needed it," said Ellen.

"It was nothing, it's good to help preserve health," I ended up saying. I didn't reveal that I knew she was the actress of X-Men, Juno, and Inception, so she wouldn't think she was a bothersome, childish fan anymore and so scare her away, I really wanted to make friends with her at least.

"Don't even tell me, I barely have time to work out with my tight schedule of commitment," continued Ellen.

"It sure can be hard when you're busy with your work," I commented from my own experience.

Ellen finished wiping her face, but when she was wiping her arms from her sweat, she suddenly stopped looking at me, looking intently as if I wasn't a stranger to her.

"I'm getting to know your face from somewhere," said Ellen.

I don't want to be under, I reciprocate:

"Funny, that's exactly what I was going to say about you right now, you're no stranger to me either."

Ellen ended up laughing at my comment and spoke.

"Nice try smartass, but I remember you now, you're the sedan guy who passed my car three days ago. Yeah, we exchanged glances, even in my sunglasses."

Without an answer to that I just said:

"You got me."

My heartbeat quickened after Ellen gave another warm laugh.

"Anyway, although you have seen me, I must introduce myself. I am Ellen."

"I'm William, nice to meet you in person," I said truthfully.

Without an answer to that I just said:

"You got me."

My heartbeat quickened after Ellen gave another warm laugh, I couldn't believe Ellen Page found me funny, but I kept my emotions in check by continuing our conversation.

"Anyway, although you have seen me, I must introduce myself. I am Ellen."

"I'm William, nice to meet you in person," I said truthfully.

We held out our hands and I kissed her cheek. Then Ellen continued to speak.

"Do you practice your exercises here, William?"

"Whenever I have some free time, I preserve my health and keep my body fit," I told her.

Ellen looked me up and down and then said:

"Good, not bad, your exercises are really working."

"Thank you, and your executions are also doing wonders for you," I reciprocated.

It seemed like Ellen got a little awkward, I thought she had gone a little too far. But being an experienced and competent actress, she regained her composure, so Ellen said with a dose of sarcasm:

"I see you're a beautiful flirt, I bet you say that to every woman you know."

And with my usual sincerity, I ended up saying:

"I'm not flirtatious, I just tell the truth about what I see, you're incredibly beautiful Ellen."

Slightly flushed with my compliment, she replied

"Really thank you, William, you're a sweet person."

The moment brought time to a halt between the two of us, a friendly moment between a renowned movie actress and a common man from nine to five. And abruptly a beep sounded from Ellen's digital watch, which made us leave our moment, then Ellen. began to speak:

"Oh! It's time for my post-race stretches, excuse me please William?"

"Alright Ellen, I'll sit here if it's not uncomfortable," I said.

"No bother, it didn't take a few minutes," said Ellen.

Then Ellen began to stretch her neck, her arms, her back, and me taking my bottle of water, wondering how lucky I was to meet my favorite actress again.

Ellen continued her stretches on the floor, stretching her toes one at a time, an enviable flexibility for many women, then Ellen got up and when she stood, she bent her torso and began to touch her toe by few seconds.

Soon I was done drinking my water, I turned my gaze back to Ellen stretching with her trunk down and touching the floor. I didn't really resist, and I glazed, watching her neat ass in those short running shorts, just like I saw her beautiful pale, shapely legs, the results of stretching and exercise making her prettier than she once was, simply divine to watch my tomboy exercise assiduously.

My admiration for Ellen Page's figure was interrupted with her saying:

"You can find something better to do instead of staring at my ass all the time William."

I barely regained my composure after being caught off guard by Ellen without her looking.

"I'm so sorry Ellen, it's just that I couldn't resist looking at your ass ... Oh my mouth, I'm sorry Ellen again," I said disconcerted.

Then Ellen laughed again.

"You're forgiven, just because you messed up, and you're so cute."

I was slightly flushed by Ellen's comment, but at the same time I was encouraged by her friendly and sparkling personality, who said:

"So Ellen, how about we both meet to get to know each other a little better and share experiences together."

"Are you inviting me on a romantic date to be your girlfriend later, my dear?" said Ellen with her dose of sarcasm.

"Not quite, it's a date to be friends and get to know each other better as we are to each other in our eyes," I said truthfully.

"Alright then William, you convinced me, I'll find a free time on my calendar and then I'll come back to you. Could you give me your cell phone number?"

I passed my cell number and she mentioned that even today she would contact me for when to pick her up where she lived temporarily here.

"Then I'll call you to give you the last details of our friendly meeting," said Ellen.

"Let me wait for your message, Ellen, be sure of that."

"I have no doubt about that since you were so fascinated by my ass," joked Ellen.

"It wasn't just your butt, it was also your face, your body, your intelligence, character, talent and friendship that attracted me to you," I finally added.

"I'm going to end diabetes with this sweetie of yours, finally until the next William."

"Until next Ellen," I completed.

We both greeted each other and gave a friendly kiss and ended up on separate paths. As I walked back home I kept reliving my time with Ellen Page, as well as our future meeting, and what I hoped for along my new course.

When I returned home, I took off my gray T-shirt, black exercise shorts, and running shoes as I assimilated my comfort zone as I continued to think of my meeting with Ellen, working out what to wear if I should put on. One more penny in my wallet, among other priorities, when my cell phone started ringing and I checked the call, it was Ellen, I answered:

"Hey Ellen, did you miss me?" I asked jokingly.

"No more that you miss my ass William," Ellen replied, returning the joke.

"Anyway, are you alright there?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I called to ask if we have our friendly meeting today, there is nothing on my agenda today, you can pick me up at seven in the evening, it is possible for you?"

We both agreed on the last details of our meeting, Ellen reported where she was staying here in the city and I informed her how long it would take.

"It's great for me, and do you know where you want to go with me?"

"I ended up meeting a 1950s-style snack bar not far from downtown called 'El Pistolero', do you know William?"

"If I know? I love this diner, There make the best X meat-filled burgers and a powerful dose of jalapeno pepper, mixed with the 50s retro atmosphere, just lovely to eat there."

"Very good, I realize you taste good to eat," said Ellen.

"Enjoyed, that's what I was going to say about you, and what scares me most is being able to keep that beautiful body, even eating so well," I reciprocated.

"Still gallant, William, will you take me to bed after the date?" Ellen said sarcastically.

"It's not my pretense, but after two or three of these meetings, I'll think about it. Oh kidding this, I wouldn't be a filthy pig with any woman, just to want to have sex, I really want you to be my friend, 'cause I like you Ellen," I completed.

"You're very kind and don't worry, I'd love to be your friend William," said Ellen softly.

"Anyway I'll catch you at seven, and I can't wait for that. Thank you so much for your friendship, it means a lot to me."

"You're a nice, funny and real guy, I couldn't help being your friend William, see you on our date, bye," Ellen added.

Over the hours, William was able to put on appropriate clothing for the occasion, consisting of a light gray T-shirt, faded dark blue jeans, black All-Star sneakers, and to complete his black leather jacket in which he died for money. and used it only for special occasions, such as a friendly encounter with his favorite movie tomboy.

When I was finished getting ready, I returned to looking at myself in the mirror, and faithfully, my conduct began to say to the reflection of my mirror:

"Fuck you, fuck your hopes, fuck your dreams, fuck your plans, and everything else life thought it would bring you. Now get out of here and make charming Ellen Page a happy woman."

As I entered my sedan, my fingers drummed to the sound of Will Smith's 'Men in Black.' My trip to where Ellen was staying was affable and without incident and when I arrived at the hotel, I came across an amazing sight.

A woman in a green T-shirt, covered in an unbuttoned red plaid shirt, her faded blue jeans, as well as her black combat boots. Her well-made pale face was without makeup, which made her more attractive, her brown eyes were molded into his characteristic dark glasses, as well as his hair tied in a beautiful messy bun, and still covered with a black cap, saying 'I am a Tomboy!' Sure enough, Ellen Page is the embodiment of the perfect tomboy.

I got out of my car to approach her, so Ellen spoke:

"Nice night for two friends, stranger."

Reassembling herself from the lovely sight of Ellen's clothes, I greeted her and then answered:

"Damn Ellen, you're great. You're the most attractive tomboy I've ever laid eyes on in my life."

Ellen punched my arm playfully, and with her dose of scowl, returned:

"So you have a tomboy fetish, you're an eccentric guy."

"Well I wouldn't go so far as to say that, but you're right, tomboys attract me more than other women, especially you Ellen," I added.

"My God, you said it would be a friendly date, with these compliments, I'm starting to find something else," said Ellen.

"Well I said it would be a date between friends and it will be a date between friends, I would never take any unwanted and unkind freedom, neither with you nor with any other woman. Don't worry, you'll be safe with me."

"I was just screwing you William, I know you won't take advantage of me because I know you're a decent man, a nice guy, I trust you, William," Ellen added.

Soon I approached the passenger door of my car and opened it. Soon Ellen approached my car and before getting in said:

"Because, if you tried some fun and took advantage of me. I'd be wiping the pieces of your butt off my boots, after I'm done with your life."

"I know, so I won't do anything if you don't want to," I said.

"So what are we waiting for, let's go on this, stranger!" completed Ellen.

On the way to 'El Pistolero', Ellen and I listened to Us3's 'Cantaloop (Flip Fantasia)', I wondered if I wanted to change stations for a song she liked, but Ellen said it was okay and that I had a good taste for music. At the rhythm of the song, my fingers drummed on the wheel, with Ellen sweating more expansive and pretending to play drums on the dashboard along with the beat of jazz and funk.

Arriving at the snack bar, we got out of my car, I opened the front door and realized how cozy a place is 'El Pistolero', with a legitimate model of a 50's snack bar, even had a jukebox in the model of the time. even a mexican with a sombrero and a poncho pulling two Western revolvers, the diner mascot.

We ordered the house special, an X-Burger with one of the spicy jalapeños, wavy French Fries, and heavily beaten Chocolate Shake, ate our snacks like two doomed, actually both Ellen and me, which left me impressed that he still kept his attractive body in good shape.

In between bidding bites, we talked more about ourselves, Ellen talked about her favorite work in her career and among them my favorite movies, the anxious thrill of working with veteran actors and actresses and how much she learned from them, and a thing she said intrigued me very well:

❝ It's much simpler to be tortured on camera or to be filmed losing your mind. A script that has characters who are honest, witty and genuine... is often much harder to act. "

In between bidding bites, we talked more about ourselves, Ellen talked about her favorite work in her career and among them my favorite movies, the anxious thrill of working with veteran actors and actresses and how much she learned from them, and a thing she said intrigued me very well:

❝ It's much simpler to be tortured on camera or to be filmed losing your mind. A script that has characters who are honest, witty and genuine... is often much harder to act. "

So she asked more of my life, and although I didn't have an interesting life I mentioned my bureaucratic work, Daniel's jokes, my ex girlfriends tomboys, as well as my daily ritual in front of the mirror. Ellen let out a loud laugh as soon as I told him. And when he finished laughing she said:

"Dude, you're certainly not an ordinary person, you'll see why I got in with you."

"Being an ordinary person is not for me, it sucks to do what others do, it is stupid not to be yourself," I mentioned. "In that I completely agree. Our meeting between friends is being very good for me, I don't want it to end now," said Ellen.

"I don't want it to end now either, where should we go then?"

"In fact I have known a very special place, at least for me, we can go there immediately."

"So come on, I know it's going to be a special place for me because you're by my side."

"So let's not waste time, because the weather is perfect to go there. Come on, stranger," finished Ellen.

We got into my car again, and following Ellen's instructions, we ended up on the edge of the city, in a wooded and dense area and in the middle of that area was a large field, where there were several large vehicles, with rusty excavators, decades-old beached trucks, tractor-driven carcasses and rollers in the open, and the main part, a large old carousel that was still in good condition. I parked my car on one side of this outdoor junkyard.

We got out of the car and Ellen, delighted, stretched her arms and began to spin with happiness, and when she finished spinning, she asked:

"So what did you think of this place wonder?"

"Well, it sure has its charm and I also found it very interesting, after all this place made you very happy," I replied.

"Come with me I want you to notice this," so Ellen ran toward the broken carousel and I followed her.

Soon Ellen found the carousel's electric paraphernalia, and with certain correct adjustments, the electric carel's lights began to come on slowly and together there was the melody of the organ playing its melodic melody. I realized her unique beauty, just as Ellen Page's beauty in that place she looked like an angel.

I stepped out of my spell as Ellen caught my eye.

"I know where we can see this whole field, William, just follow me."

"I'm behind you, show the way."

We both went through the junkyard and then came to a huge rusty excavator that was the highest point of the place. I ended up climbing first and then helped Ellen up the excavator. I was overwhelmed by the view of the place, it was really a sight breathtaking panorama, in the middle of the vision, Ellen began to speak:

"So? Isn't that amazing view, not spectacular feel on top of the world?"

"Sure, it's being on top of the world, Ellen."

Then Ellen puts two hands around her mouth and I start screaming:

"I'M AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD!!"

Baffled by Ellen's scream, I asked:

"What the hell are you doing, Ellen?"

Then she turned to me and said

"When you feel on top of the world, you have to scream out loud to secure your place at the top once. Let's go now, William."

"Wow, I don't know, Ellen."

"Just shout out, William."

I took a deep breath and shouted out loud:

"I'M AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD!!"

"Very well William, now let's scream to the top of our lungs, are you ready?"

"Let's take what our Ellen is."

We breathe as much air, and in an instant, we scream together:

"WE ARE AT THE TOP OF THE WORLD!!"

And with both of us out of breath we ended up lying on the excavator, breathing slowly.

We both got off the bulldozer and headed for my car. Halfway to the car Ellen stopped me, and then we met each other in tense silence, so Ellen began to speak.

"Thanks so much for tonight William, it was the most fun and exciting night I've had in a long time. All thanks to you. You're a really good man."

Overcome with the excitement that Ellen put in her true comment, I said in my heart:

"I'm the real thank you for all the time I've spent with you Ellen, you're the most interesting woman I've ever met, a smart, funny, determined, brave, talented woman and other qualities. I pretty much fell in love." for you, not like the movie actress and sold by the media. But I fell in love with Ellen Page, a woman with her own personality who is happy being who she is."

Not realizing how much my words were playing, Ellen suddenly grabbed the collar of my leather jacket and pulled me in. Then my lips met her lips in an intensely passionate kiss. I was momentarily surprised by her attitude, but I reciprocated. his passion, soon our tongues intertwined with desire. Although our kiss lasted a few moments, it was the best time I ever spent.

Completely breathless, we reluctantly backed away.

"Wow that was ..." I said.

"I know, me too," Ellen replied.

And out of nowhere it started to rain in the middle of the junkyard and in unconscious thought, I put my black leather jacket over Ellen's shoulders and helped her into the car and together we got out from a new perspective beyond our friendship.

I drove toward the streets, to the sound of Cheryl Lynn 'Got To Be Real', without ignoring the last moments we had before getting in my car. I awoke from my thought when Ellen caught my eye:

"William, do you feel good?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Ellen, just thinking about what we shared a while ago," I replied.

"And me too." Then I looked at Ellen and said again:

"Did you regret the kiss we shared, Ellen? Because I let myself go with that moment we had, I don't want to ruin what's good between us, I like you very much ..."

Then Ellen interrupted me, saying:

"William, I started our kiss and not you, so I don't regret any time we shared our lips, I just loved that moment, and ..." Ellen stopped a little, but then continued:

"And I want to share more with you, William."

To be shocked is little to what I felt now, for me to hear Ellen Page herself wanting to share more than a passionate kiss with me. My feelings began to simmer inside me. But I kept my calm and asked seriously:

"You're sure of your decision, Ellen, I don't want you to feel obligated to anything you don't want."

Ellen answered decisively:

"No one is forcing me to anything, no one forces me to anything I don't want! I really want to make love to you William, because I want to feel even more the dedication and affection you have offered me. I'm sure what I want since that we exchange our glances for the first time. "

I was ecstatic and delighted at Ellen's firm conviction to make love to me.

"My God Ellen, I don't even know what to say," I told him.

"Then say nothing and let's go to your house, after all as you swore on your ritual in the mirror. Make me a happy woman William," Ellen added.

And with that comment, I drove quickly to my house to fulfill what I swore in the mirror today.

I put my car in the garage, and we were both barely able to remove the seat belt and get out of the car of deep passion that Ellen and I were feeling right now.

Abruptly Ellen jumped on me and began to kiss me passionately, I reciprocated her passion by dipping my tongue into the mouth of my sexy tomboy while my hands were massaging the attractive buttocks.

"You really like my ass, you shameless perv," said Ellen.

"You really have no idea, sweetheart," I answered.

Arriving at the bedroom, Ellen and I continued to kiss passionately. and while I continued to massage her ass. I laid her on the bed gently. From our little piece, Ellen's hair fell apart and was no longer tied, but now running down over her shoulders. I took off my shirt, I wasn't a muscular guy, but I was a big, toned guy. Ellen sat, biting her lower lip in anticipation. I put my wallet on the bedside counter and took off my underwear.

Ellen her t-shirt revealing a simple and beautiful white bra, covering her smaller breasts and then she easily remove her bra, I reached out and started to hold her breasts, rubbing her nipples gently with my thumbs. I lifted my head, bringing my mouth to the nipple, bringing it to my mouth, sucking it softly, which made her moan.

"Aren't you going to take them off," Ellen asked.

"Checkers first," I answered.

She pushed me playfully and soon she said:

"I'm not a lady. I'm a tomboy," gave a mischievous smile and got out of bed.

She took off her shoes and dropped her faded pants to the floor. She was in ivory-white panties, as was her skin. She stopped and looked a little anxious now. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Do not worry!" I whispered in his ear, kissing his forehead. "I'll be kind."

She looked at me with those bright brown eyes and kissed me. "I know William, one of the reasons I want to make love to you," answered Ellen.

I picked her up and put her to bed. I walked to the other side of the bed and grabbed my wallet. I opened to see two condoms. It was all I needed. I took them off. I pulled my underwear to reveal my hard cock. I knelt between Ellen's legs and pulled her panties down. Her gaze was confident and steady. She only met me today and a few hours later, here we are, about to have sex.

She nibbles my earlobes. She leans over so that we are face to face. Your nose touches mine, your forehead touches mine. I can feel your breath against my chin, then start kissing me again. As I kiss, I feel her reach my crotch, searching for something. She grabs my cock and before I know it, I'm inside her.

She starts slowly, simply bending down. She continues to hold both sides of my face with both hands and kisses me softly. I feel like I can explode, dominated by your lips. She gives me a complete taste of them before leaving immediately, just leaving me wanting more. She sits now, supporting herself with her arms as she looks at my soul. Her hair falls from her head and bounces with her. I grab your waist. She sits up completely, takes my hands and lowers them to her ass. I pinch each cheek; she laughs and continues to ride me.

Her pussy was so tight it held my cock like an addiction, not letting go or allowing my cock to shrink and grow small. Even below, I gave her a few thrusts and her body shuddered at the touch of my sensitive cock head. She looks up at the sky and plays with her breasts. Her breathing is slowing and she is whimpering.

"Fuck, I'll come," she says.

"I'm close too," I say.

She starts jumping again and leans in my face. She can barely keep her eyes open. She looks up at the sky again, moaning and then starts screaming. I feel her contract against my shaft and her body shudder as she almost falls on me. Your convulsions bring me down. I look at the stars and can feel my semen travel through my cock and release deep inside her. The air is full of our moans as she slowly stops moving and falls to my chest.

We were both worn and drenched in our sweats, but we had a smug smile on our faces without having to look at each other.

My chest pushes her up and down as he tries to catch his breath. Ellen went out and lay beside me and there was a pleasant silence. I hear nothing but our breathing.

"That was amazing, William, I never felt satisfied like that," said Ellen, "You were amazing."

"That's because you were so amazing, my sexy tomboy," I replied. "You're perfect."

"Nobody is perfect."

"Except you."

"Stop it," she says laughing and giving me a playful shove.

Shortly after, Ellen got out of bed, pacing and turned her back to me. She poured herself a bottle of water that I brought in to hydrate while I looked anxiously at her beautiful round ass. Ellen turned her head and saw me watching her from behind.

"You really like my ass, William," Ellen stated.

I walked behind her and put a hand tenderly on her ass, her voice entering an urgent tone.

"Like I said, Ellen, you have no idea, sweetheart."

I knelt down and began lovingly caressing her firm young flesh with the side of her cheek. Ellen shuddered at his attention and shrieked in surprise as his tongue brushed her small anal hole. Her legs began to weaken and then she held tightly to the dresser not to fall as she stimulated her sphincter with my tongue.

I moved my hands to hold each firm, muscled cheek and began to massage her beautiful buttocks. Ellen leaned forward, hands resting on the dresser, legs spread willingly. Paul tenderly sank the tip of his tongue back into his strong sphincter, and Ellen moaned with pleasure, pushing her muscled ass out, opening her slit for his caress.

I used my tongue to massage her anus as I gently brought my hand to my tomboy slit, found her throbbing clit with my fingertip, circling it, strumming it, and finally nipping it gently while driving it. Tongue deep her asshole. Ellen came loudly, her hand slamming hard against the wooden surface of the dresser. From my point of view the sound of their moans, as well as their ecstatic expression, teeth bared in a grimace of orgasm. He began to run my fingertips successively over her pleasure button, moving quickly to another orgasm. Ellen howled and nearly fell into position as her orgasm came.

I carried her to the big bed. He arranged pillows to lift her hips before gently laying her down.

With Ellen lying with her butt up, I ran my finger through her slit, pushing my finger into her wet pussy and pushing it in and out a few times. After I pulled him, I dragged him along his slit toward his ass and pushed my finger gently. Ellen moaned, pressing her face to her knee. Your ass was very hot. I began to slowly push my finger in and out of his rectum, wetting it with his own juices. I pulled my finger and held my cock, pressing it against its hole in the butt. I pushed my head and she let out a loud scream, the louder still. She tried to move her hips away from my cock, but from the position I was holding her, there was no place for her to go any further.

I gently started rocking back and forth, rubbing his asshole with my cock up and down. After I felt his ass open and leave room to accommodate my cock, I gently pushed forward, inching forward. Pushing that inch gently, more like rubbing the insides of her insides with him. I kept doing this until I had more than half of my hood on the rectum. Ellen carried by my dick

in your ass asked breathlessly:

"Oh, shit, William! Oh ... oh ... oh ... ooooh! Are you feeling right in my ass?"

"My fucking God, I'm enjoying every moment, fucking your ass is paradise," I answered

Ellen pushed back against me, pushing her ass back, trying to grind up my cock. I took this as a sign that she was ready for an ass fucking. I placed one hand on her ass and the other, still going underneath her, holding her leg by the back of her knee. I started to thrust forward slowly and pull back. I carried on at this unbearably slow pace until Ellen started to push back, meeting my thrusts. It seemed like Ellen was a quite girl by nature and instead of saying 'faster' she took matters into her own hands or should that be an ass?

I started to thrust faster, pushing more of my manhood into her ass, pulling her ass cheek up, giving me a better view of her ass swallowing my cock whenever I looked down. I started to work in and out faster and for the first time, Ellen was starting to get vocal. She had let out the odd scream her and there from having me inside her for the first time, or from orgasming and mainly moaned and whimpered thought out, but this was the first time that she was actually screaming.

"Mmm... Ahhhhh! Ahhhh! UHHHHHHH!" She screamed as I thrust my full length into her for the first time. I stopped, let go of her leg and pushed myself up. My lower body was in the same position but my upper body was over her upper body now. I placed my arm on either side of her. Ellen let out a cute little exhausted laugh. I kissed her and carried on thrusting at her at a steady pace. I tried to build up the speed, but it was a little difficult in this position.

Ellen pushed back against me, pushing her ass back, trying to grind up my cock. I took this as a sign that she was ready for an ass fucking. I placed one hand on her ass and the other, still going underneath her, holding her leg by the back of her knee. I started to thrust forward slowly and pull back. I carried on at this unbearably slow pace until Ellen started to push back, meeting my thrusts. It seemed like Ellen was a quite girl by nature and instead of saying 'faster' she took matters into her own hands or should that be ass?

I started to thrust faster, pushing more of my manhood into her ass, pulling her ass cheek up, giving me a better view of her ass swallowing my cock whenever I looked down. I started to work in and out faster and for the first time, Ellen was starting to get a vocal. She had let out the odd scream her and there from having me inside her for the first time, or from orgasming and mainly moaned and whimpered thought out, but this was the first time that she was actually screaming.

I wrapped my arms around Ellen and got to my knees, keeping her close to me, switching into the doggy style position. I started to thrust at her as fast as I could straight away, getting to a vertical position while I was on my knees behind her. I grabbed a butt cheek in each hand and squeezed hard as I carried on fucking her ass as fast as I could.

"Ummm... ummm... ummm... OH! UH! UH! UH! UH! UH! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT!" Ellen screamed lifting her ass into the air and I felt my balls get a little wet. Ellen definitely was an anal girl.

"I want to suck it first!" She said with a sly grin. She sat up and leaned forward, opening her mouth. I held my cock and put it into her mouth. She sucked the head. "Mmm..." She moaned, closing her eyes as if she was savouring the taste. She bobbed her head up and down my cock a couple of times and then released my cock from her mouth. "Don't you need to lubrication?" She asked innocently, but a very good point. I looked around and couldn't find anything, I wasn't thinking clearly, I was too busy trying to get my second orgasm and then it hit me.

"Spit on my cock!" I told her holding it up to her face. Ellen laughed, but saw I was dead serious and did it. I rubbed her saliva up and down and the pushed the cock head against her tight opening and her tight ring loosened allowing my cock to enter quite easily. I pushed my full length into her ass hole in one swift stroke.

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Ellen screamed at the top of her lungs and I continued to ram into her tight little ass hole. I put her legs on my shoulders and started to ram into her fast and hard, feeling my orgasm coming close. I pushed my weight down onto Ellen's petit body and wrapped my arms around her. Her breaths started to become short and fast as I fucked her faster.

"UH! UHH! UHHHHHHHHH! UUHHHHHHHHH! Mmmmm... SHIT! (gasp)..." She was gasping for breath between her screams. Her face looked unbelievably beautiful when it was twisted in pleasure. I wanted to cum so bad that I was now going so fast that I was just a blur. After a couple of minutes of this, I could finally feel it build up in my balls.

"Shit!" I moaned, giving fast, deep thrusts. "I'm gonna..."

"You cumming?" Ellen moaned. "Yeah! That's it cum for me! Cum in my virgin ass!" Ellen licked my lip and started to kiss my face.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" I yelled as I finally orgasmed for the second time, shooting my cum deep into her rectum, filling her bowels with my white cream. My hips started to buck wildly, forcing my cock in and out of her butt hole as she clenched her ass, squeezing the life out of my sensitive cock head. Once I was finished I lay there on top of her. My arms loosening around her. Ellen managed to get her legs off my shoulders and lay there, with me on top of her and her arms wrapped around my neck, with me still in her ass.

"That was better than I thought it would be." Ellen said softly.

"And it was so much better that I stayed our night together Ellen," I answered

I stood up, resting my weight on my arms. I looked at her and kissed her once more, and gradually exhaustion washed over our bodies and we fell asleep in dreamless dreams.

When I opened my eyes, thinking it was a vivid wet dream of fucking Ellen Page. But my exhausted state upon waking, my slightly sore and swollen cock, and especially the sight of my short, sexy tomboy being snuggled against my side, with its nakedness covered with a sheet. I kissed his face and walked slowly to the bathroom and as I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I conversed.

"You managed to make her happy, I'm proud of you and your ugly face too."

"Taking offense in the mirror again? Your eccentricities are unique."

Ellen was already awake and leaning on the bathroom doorjamb, dressed in the red plaid shirt covering her naked body. Soon she stood in front of me and tenderly kissed my lips.

"Good morning to you too, Ellen, you're fine, even though you're disheveled like that."

Ellen punched me playfully on the arm and said:

"Oh shut up, it was your fault that I woke up that way, you and your unique way of being that I adore you," she said with her personal laugh.

Then I looked into his eyes seriously and said:

"And now Ellen, which means for us going forward."

"That I really don't know, William," said Ellen. "What I really do know is that we will face it going forward together, one way or another. And we will enjoy every wonderful moment together as if it were our last, for they are people." like you that are worth the effort for happiness. "

When we finish talking, we hold each other tight. Ellen is right, there are people who really are worth the effort of happiness, and for me, the effort of my happiness is every day of mine is to make my tomboy a happy woman.

********************************************************************************

Thank you for your attention and opinions are welcome.


End file.
